Baby, Fix Me
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Lucas always told Brooke that Peyton was the one that needed to be saved, that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Little did he know that was wrong. TWO-PARTER!
1. Part One

**Summary: **Lucas always told Brooke that Peyton was the one that needed to be saved, that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Little did he know that was wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. The title and lyrics come from a song called Fix Me by Chuck Wicks. Listen to it; it's a good song. I usually have it on repeat.

**Author's Note:** So I know you all are probably like, another sad Brucas story, but I'm sorry. I'm writing two happier ones right now and took a break to right this little beauty. I enjoy it, it didn't turn out how I wanted it too but I let my mind wonder and have its fun with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Baby, Fix Me**

_You look right when you call  
__I'll be waiting by the phone  
__To hear it all  
__And I won't leave until you call  
__Baby, I don't wanna miss the way you fix me_

"Brooke?" Lucas rubbed his eyes as he answered his phone. Turning his attention to the alarm clock on the nightstand he sighed. It was the fifth night in the past two months that Brooke called him at an ungodly hour, but he wouldn't change it.

"I'm sorry." Brooke cried out. She didn't know what else to do but to cry. She was sad and angry at everyone in the small town. She hated how everyone made her seem like a whore or a slut. One little accident does not make it all her fault.

"Brooke, where are you?" Lucas sat up. He knew he should start getting shoes on and at least a sweatshirt. He knew she'd never ask him to pick her up, but he does it anyway. He's annoyed and angry at her, but he will never leave her alone. No one should be left alone.

"I don't know." Brooke sounded scared. "I don't know Lucas. I'm sorry I called you."

"Pretty girl, please look around. Is there anything you can see? What's the sign on the bar say?" He knew where she was. She was at the same place every time she calls, and yet every time she sounds scared.

"Blue something." Brooke cried out. "I don't know the rest."

"Okay, stay calm pretty girl. I'll be right there." Lucas hung up the phone before jumping out of bed.

"Where you going, daddy?" He heard the small voice lying in the bed next to him. He forgot about the thunderstorm that made her scared to be alone.

"Go back to sleep Davis I'll be right back, okay? If you need anything go get Grandma, okay?" Lucas kissed his son's forehead softly.

"Are you getting mommy? Is mommy coming home?"

"I don't know buddy. You don't get your mind wrapped up in this. Go back to sleep and let me deal with this."

"I love you daddy, tell mommy I love her."

"I will bud. Love you too." Lucas walked out of the room and shut the door leaving a gap to let just enough light in for Davis's sake.

He let out a small sigh when he got in his car. He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried everything with Brooke to make her better after everything, but nothing helped. They drifted apart, and the only thing keeping them together was Davis N. Scott, their pride and joy three-year-old son. If he didn't hurt her this time, it wouldn't have been like this. "Brooke, what am I going to do with you?" He mumbled to himself before driving off.

Five minutes later he pulled into the bar that Brooke called him from. Getting out he walked around. He had to find her. He had to fix and protect her from whatever he could.

"Lucas?" Brooke was slouched in the back booth. Her hair was matted and it looked like she has been crying. From the looks of the table she had a bit too much to drink. "Brody boy you came."

"Uh-huh." Lucas nodded. He hated seeing his Pretty Girl like this. So broken, so vulnerable. He couldn't believe that he let her get this low. "Let's get you home, Brooke."

"What home?" She mumbled wrapping her arm around his body, she was stumbling and needed his help badly. "I don't got one. You took it and you took him!"

"Brooke, I'm just gonna get you home." Lucas frowned ignoring the comment. He didn't want to take Davis away, he didn't mean too. He just didn't want his son to have to see his mother like this.

"I don't have one. Tutor girl said I not allowed back." Brooke sadly stated. "I got no where."

"Maybe if you stopped drinking." Lucas mumbled as they walked towards the car. He wanted his Brooke back.

"That's what everyone says. But they don't help." Brooke was tired. She was tired of life and wanted her son. "Can I see him?"

"Brooke, its three in the fucking morning. Our son is passed out in bed like he's supposed to be. You are not seeing him when you're like this. The judge told you what to do so you could see him again!" Lucas was furious by the time they made it to the door. She knew everything that hit him the hardest and yet he was still here helping her. He helped her get into the passenger seat before making his way to the drivers side. "This is the last time for this Brooke! How did you even get like this?"

"I don't know Lucas! I don't fucking know okay?" By this time Brooke was in tears. She didn't know if it was from the alcohol that was making her so emotional or if it was how tired she was of herself.

"Don't lie Brooke. Don't lie at all. You sure as well know how this happened. You can easily fix all this mess you caused."

"How do I possibly fix that I don't get to see my own son when I can't possibly fix myself?"

"I want to help you Brooke, I really want too. I just can't keep leaving the house at an ungodly time of night to drag you out of a bar because you can't seem to spend your time with our son instead of here."

Brooke looked into the blue-eyed boy she once loved with all her heart. The one that helped bring her baby boy into the world and the one that took him away all in a year time span.

"I, I…" Brooke was stunned. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She doesn't remember what got her into this situation.

"You what Brooke?" Lucas stared at her through the darkness of the night. "I'm giving you one last chance. One last chance to make this all right, and to actually know Davis."

"I do know him!"

"Oh really? You have yet to see him in five months Brooke." Lucas pointed out. "He wants to see you, he talks about you all the time and yet you can't help your self to see him."

"I wanna see him, badly." Brooke said, barely in a whisper.

"Then get the help. I'll take you there, I'll be there for every step of the way." Lucas said grabbing her hand. "I want my Cheery back and I know Davis wants his mother back." He would do anything to have her back to normal. Back before the alcohol took over her laugh.

"I don't think I can, Lucas. I'm unfixable."

"Don't ever give up Brooke. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Davis." Lucas begged. "Please."

"You'll help fix me?"

"Baby, I'll help with whatever you need me too. Everyone will be there." Lucas whipped the tears away that were falling from her eyes.

"How'd I get like this?" Brooke asked looking into the blue eyes. "I don't even know."

Lucas thought back to when he first realized something was going on, something he didn't know how to fix besides putting her in treatment, but she didn't want too.

"_Brooke?" Lucas yelled walking through the house. He noticed Davis was sleeping quietly in his playpen in the living room and continued walking on till he heard the running water of the bathroom. "Brooke? You in there?" Walking into the bathroom he found Brooke on the floor. Lucas knelt down on the floor in the small bathroom, "You what Brooke? Baby, what's wrong?" _

_Brooke's voice came out in a barely heard sound. "I can't."_

"_What can't you do, Baby?"_

"_I can't keep…"_

"_What can't you keep?"_

"_Staying pregnant." She looked up at him. She was scared he'd hate her for it._

"_B, the doctors say it can take some time and you know something are not meant to be. We'll have another one. It will take some time. Davis is only one."_

"_I'm not meant for this Lucas. Davis won't stop crying, I stay locked up in here."_

"_Honey,"_

"_No I can't. I can't Lucas. My parents were right. I'm not a good mom. I don't want him to hate me."_

"_Brooke he doesn't hate you." Lucas said, it broke his heart to see his girlfriend on the floor like this, that was when he noticed the bottle she hid behind her back. "Really Brooke?"_

"_I can't do it. I tried, I just can't."_

"_Enough is enough." Lucas took the bottle and emptied its contents down the sink drain. "I need you to stop. Stop hiding all this shit, Brooke. I can't do it anymore." _

"_You can't do it? Really?" Brooke stared at him with disbelief. She was stunned he would even say that. He wasn't the one home all day dealing with what she was dealing with. "I need to stay away from my own son because I'm scared. I'm scared he'd hate me or I'll turn out like my parents or your father. I deal with it every fucking day, Lucas."_

"_Why don't you talk to the doctors, Brooke? He asks you these questions all the time and you say no to all them." _

"_Because I don't need help! I'm not fucking mental!"_

"_You sit in here all day, something is most definitely wrong with you." Lucas through his hands in the air as a sign he gave up. "I'm getting ride of all this shit in the house. All of it. If I find one more bottle Brooke, we are done. I want you out."_

"_So you're just going to give up on me? Just like that?"_

"_I'm protecting our son since you're not."_

"_Don't you dare throw Davis in my face, Lucas." Brooke was broken right in front of Lucas and he didn't know how to stop it. "He's my son."_

"_You sure have a funny way of showing it. Give me all the bottles, Brooke. All of them, or I'll find them myself!" Lucas stormed out of the bathroom on a search of all bottles that brought havoc on his family. _

Her voice shook Lucas out of his thought. "Take me tomorrow. I want to do it." Brooke was determined to get better.

"Are you sure this time? Because I'm pretty sure you said that the past two times I've tried to get you help."

"I lost everyone Lucas, I need to do it this time." Brooke broke down this time. She wanted her son to know her and wanted to be strong enough to stand on her own without breaking down and needing Lucas.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance, remember that, this is your last time before I'm cutting you off from Davis"

Brooke sobered up a bit, enough to know that Lucas was serious in everything he said. She couldn't loose the only thing worth living for. "I'm sure."

"You can stay over tonight, tomorrow I'll drop you off."

"You don't need to do this Luke."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Davis." Lucas turned the car on and started heading in the direction he came from. "You can stay on the couch, tonight."

"Thank you." Brooke looked straight ahead. She couldn't look at the blue-eyed boy sitting next to her who saved her ass more than a million times.

"Don't make me do it again." Lucas mumbled staring a head till they pulled up to the house he grew up in. Cutting off the car Lucas turned to the broken girl who still had his heart somehow. "I hope you keep this promise Brooke. Don't run scared. Be strong. You can do this."

"I'm going to try to." Brooke opened the door to the house she once called her own.

"I'll get you blankets. I'll figure everything out tomorrow. Sleep well." Lucas handed her a blanket and pillow before returning to his room.

"Daddy, did you tell momma?"

"Yeah, I did buddy." Lucas wrapped his arms around the little boy and let sleep over come him.

Waking up in the morning, Lucas was nervous. He turned to see if Davis was next to him, which he wasn't. He heard giggling coming from the living room and knew Davis was with Brooke.

"Daddy, you didn't tell me Mommy was here." Davis pouted, his blue eyes meeting his fathers.

"That's because it was late buddy." Lucas smiled. "Why don't you go play with some toys in my room buddy. I need to talk to your mom for a little."

"Don't make her leave."

"Davy, if I leave, I'm going to come back. I can never stay away from you." Brooke hugged her son. For once it felt amazing and felt like she was making the right choice to get help.

"You promise?"

"I promise you."

"I love you mommy." Davis kissed his mother's cheek like a gentleman before skipping out of the room.

"You shouldn't promise anything you can't keep Brooke." Lucas hissed when Davis was out of the room.

"I'm keeping this one, Lucas. Watch me do it. I may need your help though. I don't think I'm strong enough to do it by myself."

"I'll help, for Davis's sake. I'll drop you off after I call." Lucas left the room leaving Brooke to her own thoughts. She had to do this. She needed to be fixed. "We're leaving in ten. They have a spot open."

"Mommy, you leaving?" Davis stood at the doorway staring at his parents.

"Only for a little, I'll be back in ninety days baby." Brooke smiled walking over to her son. "Daddy's gonna go take mommy to get fixed buddy, so I can be a better mommy to you."

"Like the doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the doctors baby." Brooke smiled.

"Davis say goodbye." Lucas stood and watched the mother and son duo. He knew what was going on would help in the long run.

"Can I come drop mommy off with you?"

Lucas couldn't say no to the boy. "Yeah, buddy. Go get your shoes on."

"Thanks for helping fix me Lucas." Brooke stared at him. "I needed the push."

"I'm sorry I was never there to save you in the past, Brooke, but I'm going to try to now." Lucas wrapped his arms around the brunette in front of him. She needed it and so did he. At that moment, it was going to be the path to a brand new start.

_Take me back in your open arms  
__And take me back to a brand new start  
__And Fix me_

* * *

**Complete.  
So what do you all think?  
Please let me know!**


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note:** So I made it into a two-part story. Everyone who reviewed said they wanted me to continue it, but I felt like writing a whole story would be too sad, IDK how but it would be. I don't want to really write sad stories anymore, but somehow they attract to me. Oh well. I made this in two a two-parter with the ending as a way for you all to make your own decisions about what happened. I won't tell anymore. Hope you enjoy!

Again, lyrics come from the song Fix Me by Chuck Wicks.

* * *

**Part Two **

_I finally feel I can turn the page  
Feel like my worlds about to change  
And I want to do it again do it again_

"Anything special you want to discuss today?" Dr. Trexler asked looking over notes sprawled out on a white sheet of paper that was found in her file.

"No," mumbled Brooke "is it alright to be scared and nervous about leaving this place?"

"Those feelings are perfectly natural to have Brooke. You made a lot of changes by stepping into this building and those changes you will have to stick with forever. It won't be easy."

"It's going to be hell out there. I have to apologize to everyone."

"There isn't a reason to apologize, Brooke. If you show people you've changed by proving to them you have it may become easier then if you just say sorry. Over time sorry changes its meaning to mean absolutely nothing if someone just kept repeating it. If you show someone you're sorry with actions it may be shown more. Actions speak louder then words."

"I guess." Brooke shrugged. "I've got to forgive myself first, right?"

"Yes. Forgiving yourself for your mistakes may allow yourself to fully ask for forgiveness because you know then you deserve another chance to prove you can do it."

"I hope everyone does it."

"It will take a longer amount of time with some then others and give those people that time. Sometimes we don't realize that when we are hurting ourselves, we are actually also hurting the people around us."

"I just, I don't know if I'm okay with staying with Lucas." Dr. Trexler looked up from her notes. She discussed Lucas with Brooke before, but this time it seemed different. "I want to be around Davis, and god I want to be around Lucas. He never gave up on me. Not once. I need to show him I'm thankful, I just don't know how."

"Show him with respect and staying away from triggers, Brooke. Show him kindness and that you're changed now."

"I'm scared he'll not let me see Davis if I have one little mess up. Its too much pressure."

"It maybe stressful at times. It may get harder at times. Just think to what you learned here. Use those tricks and tools if you feel like you'll mess up. Discuss them with Lucas when you get the first chance too. Having him there on your side will help."

"I guess." Brooke shrugged. Dr. Trexler didn't respond for sometime. She looked at the girl in front of her and was proud at the changes Brooke had made to get to where she was today. She's seen people who have tried to get help many times and fail each time give up and just go on the downward path but she'd seen something different in Brooke. She saw hope and the want to change.

Brooke thought back to that one stupid mistake that started the path of becoming out of control. One stupid fight with Lucas, were they broke up- or so Brooke thought- led her to do things she didn't want too do. One drink led to two that led to three and so on till she woke up not remembering anything and in a bed of someone's that was not her own. She didn't remember anything, only the look on Lucas's face when she told him what happened, the look of his heart shattering and the look of disgust where plastered on it. It was an image that she'd never forget.

"One last time, Brooke. Why don't we discuss why you think you became an alcoholic? It's a closure activity."

"I was heart broken, stressed, guilty, a horrible mother with emotional problems. I was a mess and a problem that just gained another bad problem."

"What are you going to do next time you feel one of those issues?"

"Meetings, talking to someone or maybe talking to Lucas?" Brooke shrugged, she didn't think much about what she was going to do in that situation.

"That sounds like a start." Dr. Trexler smiled at the brunette. "So Brooke, in these last ninety days you've made some improvement." Brooke looked over to the older women who in the past ninety days learned her whole life story and how she became the way she was. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

"I don't think I can." Brooke mumbled. She was nervous she'll let everyone down. Lucas sent letters every week with pictures of Davis as a way to push her and show his support, but she knew he held back a little. "Everyone is waiting for me to fail and shove that in my face. I can't do that."

"Not everyone is trying to do that Brooke." Her therapist shook her head as she jotted some notes down. "You see to have a good support system out there waiting for you."

"Waiting till I fail and they can take him away for good. At least that's what the judge said."

"Then prove them wrong, prove yourself wrong. You can do this."

The words coming out of the therapist mouth meant nothing to her, she wanted to believe she'd become well again. She wanted Davis in her life for good; she wanted her best friend back in her life. With alcohol in it, she couldn't do all this. "I can try that, right?"

"Yes you can. I know you can do it. I'm not saying it will be easy, it won't be at all, but it will be worth it." Brooke smiled at the words and let the therapist continue. "If you need help, you can call me, go to meetings or even Lucas said he'd help. Everyone's cheering you on."

"I hope I can make it."

"Believe in yourself. Well looks like our time is up." The older lady smiled and stood up. "Enjoy life again, Brooke. Enjoy your son."

"I'm going too." Brooke smiled walking out of the room towards her small dorm like room that she had spent countless nights in. Looking around the room she let out a smile. Every picture Lucas sent was hanging on her mirror along with the pictures Davis drew. It made her heart melt. A little boy, who she barely was around long enough to have clear memories, still loved her to pieces.

"You gotta start hurrying Brooke, you're ride will be here soon. I hope I don't see you in this place ever again." Her hall manager was standing at her door as she rested on the frame with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I can't promise you anything, but I can try my hardest, Gerry." Brooke smiled taking down the pictures.

"That's your little boy, right?" The red head looked at the pictures. "He's a handsome little fellow. You must be proud of him."

"He's an amazing little boy that I wish I got to know more." Brooke frowned. She hated how she realized that she hardly even knew Davis. It killed her inside.

"Well you got time to now make up for it." Gerry smiled. "Now, cheer up. I'll be back in an hour to get you."

"Okay." Brooke sat on her bed and looked around at the cold stark cinderblock walls and was glad to be leaving.

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy comes home today!" Davis cheered running around the house.

Was Lucas happy she was coming home? Sure, but he had the little spark of doubt that kept him from showing his happiness. "I know bud. But first we have to clean out this room for her."

"She's gonna stay here?" Davis's eyes lit up. "Mommy's really gonna stay here?"

"Yes, she'll be staying here for a little buddy, till she finds a job and her own place."

"Maybe grandma can give her a job to bring food."

"You mean a waitress?" Lucas looked at the three year old and received a nod. "Maybe she can, Davis, but its up to grandma for that one."

"But grandma already moved into Andy's so Mommy can move in here."

"Grandma didn't move just to have mommy move in, D." Lucas laughed at how the mind of a three year old worked. "How about you draw her a welcome home picture? I'm sure she'd love it."

"Can you do the welcome home?"

"I can write it for you. Now go. The longer it takes you, the shorter amount of time we have to wait."

"Scott and Junior Scott, you in here?" It was the voice of Lucas's best friend that shook the house.

"Hey Hales. What are you doing here?" Lucas walked towards the front door.

"I heard Brooke's coming home today?"

"Yes she is. I'm letting her stay here. I don't think she has anywhere else to go and this is the time she needs us the most." Lucas shrugged. "I'm doing it all for Davis."

"Sure you are." Haley rolled her eyes laughing. She knew how much the blond haired boy loved the feisty brunette. "Do you think it's even a good idea? I mean come on Luke. We all tried to get her help before, hell she was drinking so much that Nate and I made her choose to stay or get the hell out of our house and she still picked alcohol. What makes you think this time is different?"

Lucas understood were Haley was coming from, but at the same time he held that belief that it was different. This time she stayed the full ninety days and didn't check herself out. She proved she could handle rehab, now he'll help her prove she can handle being sober.

"I mean really Luke? You heard the judge. He told her rehab before she could even get supervised visits with Davis. Now you're letting her waltz right back in here and not have to deal with her consequences."

"She dealt with enough consequences on her own behalf, Haley."

"How? Please explain that to me?"

"She missed out on half of her sons life, Hales. I think that is enough of a consequence."

"Not enough." Haley mumbled. "But I can see me trying to help you get over your love for some junky and to protect your son is not gonna be worth it."

"Don't you dare call her that Haley! She's your best friend!" Lucas screamed. He hated how no one trusted him in what he was doing. He wanted to support Brooke, he wanted her to become healthy again. Lucas knew if he didn't support her, she'd be done.

"She was, Lucas. I had to protect my kids and myself from her. Maybe you should try and protect Davis."

"Aunt Haley? Why you no like mommy?" Davis showed himself from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"Davis," Haley looked at her nephew and it broke her heart. The little boy loved Brooke and maybe she should give her a second chance. "I…."

"Maybe you should go, Haley." Lucas stopped her. Davis at this point made his way to his father's leg and hid himself while wrapping her hands around the leg.

"I'm sorry." Haley felt bad but she knew better then to fight Lucas on this issue. She walked right out the door.

"Daddy, does anyone like mommy?"

"Bud, mommy hurt some people along the way to her seeing the doctor. They'll come around."

"Do I have to not like her?"

"Davis Nathan, you can like her all you want. That's all that matters." Lucas lifted his son into his arms. Why in the world did he allow Davis to know everything?

"But she make you hurt?"

"Yes, she hurt me but I'm forgiving her."

"Why does no one else's mommy go away?"

Lucas didn't know what to say to that question. Sure, sometime in the far future he'd tell Davis the truth, but he's only a little boy. It such big things for his little mind to understand. "I don't know, but I do know we have to leave soon to go bring her back."

"Really? I gots to go finish!" Davis jumped out of his father's arms and ran down the hallway to his room.

"Have to finish! Not gots to!" Lucas yelled after him, the English major inside of him coming out.

Lucas sat on the couch and did what he did best, brooding. He thought back to what Haley said earlier. Maybe she was right in some way. Maybe he should go through all this with the way the courts told him too which was ninety day rehab for supervised visits, must get a job and an apartment and then she can see him on her own with no supervision. Something about that wasn't right though. She gave him the gift of an amazing little boy that melts the heart of anyone he meets with just his dimpled smile, the least he could do was allow her to stay as he guided her to follow what rehab taught her. She will be receiving one chance, and one chance only. One slip up and she's gone.

"Please tell me you don't always have to be brooding?" The voice soothed him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, Ma." Lucas sounded down. He's thoughts were jumbled and his heart was torn. "I want her better for Davis's sake, but everyone's saying I shouldn't help and to follow the judges orders. I can't do that to Davis or Brooke."

"Honey, only you can determine what is good and bad about this situation. You're the one that gets the final say in how it is handled. If you want Brooke here, then I'll support you in that, but a part of me thinks this has more to do with how much you still love her then it does with that grandson of mine." Karen softly placed a smile on her face. She loved Brooke, just like a mother would love a daughter, but ever since the first incident Brooke pulled away. Karen wanted to support both of them no matter what, though her obligation to support Lucas came first. "If you love her, show her."

"I feel horrible for still loving her. After all the shit she's put Davis and me, plus the rest of us through I don't think I should." Lucas through his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his legs. "When did this become so complicated? I shouldn't love her Ma."

"But, there's a reason you still do Luke. She's messed up in the past, sure. There's still has to be a reason that you still stood around her and got her all those nights she's called." Lucas lifted his head up and looked into his mother's eyes. "Don't think I didn't notice her sleeping on the couch and you shoving her out the door before Davis woke up. I've seen it all. I want you to be happy with the choice you've come to deal with."

"I'm happy that Davis is happy. He's been practicing his numbers by counting down the days. He was so proud of himself for being able to count down from ninety. I wish Brooke could see it."

"And she will, if you go pick her up." Karen laughed. "If you love her, show her it. Make sure you don't break her too hard. I don't think she'd survive this time."

"I don't think I'm going to be showing it for sometime, Ma. I have to focus on Davis and making sure she finds a job and a place to live."

"Well, you know I'm always looking for waitresses down at the café. She needs a job and I need a waitress. It's perfect."

"Does that have anything to do with a demanding little three year old that's hiding behind the couch right now?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"I not demanding daddy." Davis pouted his mother's signature pout. "Grandma said its okay."

"And what grandma says goes." Karen laughed along with Davis.

"I guess if you're offering it to her. She'll have to take it." Lucas gave in.

"How about, you Mr. Davy boy stay here with me and we can make your mommy some brownies for when she gets back so mommy and daddy can talk?" Karen offered. Lucas needed to talk to Brooke- the writing of the letters didn't help much since they ended up all basically being about Davis.

"But Mommy wants to see me."

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Lucas smiled at his son whose happy face turned sad. "No sad little man. Mommy will be here for a while and maybe if you behave we can watch movies and stay up past your bed time."

"Okay." Davis whispered low and softly.

"Well Luke, you should probably go. Brooke is going to be waiting for you in the end."

"Okay." Lucas stood up from the couch. "Be good Davis, understand? I'll be home in an hour."

"Give mommy this?" Lucas looked down a the boy who took the paper from behind his back. It was a bunch of scribbles and what looks like a family of some sorts, but to Lucas it was amazing.

"I surely will. She'll probably love it." Lucas smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

The car ride was long, Lucas though it was because of the silence that he never became accustom too, but as soon as he pulled up to the building he became nervous. He's nerves were telling him to turn and go home, back to his son while his heart wanted to help out the girl that some how still had his heart.

"She'll be down in a second." The front desk receptionist smiled when Lucas said who he was here for. "You can take a seat till she's down."

The little seating area made him feel like he was in a doctor's office. The uncomfortable furniture, the way the room smelled sterilized and the way they had those strange pamphlets lined out on tables. He didn't want to be sitting here any longer then a couple of minutes.

"Hi," Brooke looked over at him. Her green eyes stared into his blue ones, she doesn't know why she was staring at him but she couldn't stop. She had to look at all of him. He was the reason she was still here today and for that he had her life.

"Hi." Lucas waved awkwardly. She looked like the old Brooke, the one that stole his heart again. He enjoyed this her.

"So Brooke, before I allow you to leave I need to go over some rules." Dr. Trexler guided her over to the fake leather couches next to Lucas. "Tomorrow I want you to find a meeting, this will help you out tremendously. They're a great way for support. When you go, talk in them. Tell them your story. You may realize you have something in common with them. Get a sponsor, also. They will guide you to make the right choices. I will like to see you in a month to see how you are doing. The first month is the most crucial part of recovery. If you can make it once a month to see me, it will work wonders."

"I'll make sure she does all that." Lucas spoke. Brooke turned her head to look at him. She had his support and knew she was going to make it.

"Well good. She'll need all the support this first year she can get." Dr. Trexler smiled at the duo. "Now go see your son, Brooke. I don't want to see you in here besides for therapy. Got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Trexler." Brooke felt like a little kid that was being punished at that moment.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and gave it a little squeeze of support. "Let's go see Davis. Him and my mom are making you welcome home brownies."

"Before we go, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked when they got in the car.

"You can talk to me about anything, Pretty Girl."

Hearing that nickname sent shivers through out Brooke's body. She smiled at the feeling. She missed it over the past couple of years. "I just wanted to say thank you. You know for everything. I know you don't need to take me in, but you're doing it anyway even after all the shit I put you through. I can't thank you enough for helping save me. I'm going to change and be the old original Brooke Davis again."

"I'm helping you because everyone deserves to be rescued every once in a while, Brooke and there's no one that I know deserves it anymore then you do."

"Even after everything?" Brooke questioned.

"Even after that. It took a lot for me to forgive you, I won't lie to you on that. I may not trust you for a while still, but without you I wouldn't have Davis. He's an amazing gift I could never say thank you enough for. I want you better, and I know now since you're out of treatment, you're almost there."

"It's going to be affecting me all my life, Luke."

"Then it will be affecting mine too. I'm here for you, B. I'm not going anywhere." Lucas started the car and drove the way he came. Something inside of him felt complete again. He just couldn't explain it if he tried. He had his healthy pretty girl next to him and their son waiting at home for them. It was going to be a long path for continuing treatment and till they're back to normal. It was going to be something he will never give up on.

After all, she fixed him and he was just returning the favor.

_Take me back in open arms  
Take me back to a brand new start  
And Fix me_

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Let me know!**


End file.
